1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of preparing silicon carbide from silica.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sintered silicon carbide has been used to manufacture articles which are subjected to high temperatures and high stresses. The thermal and mechanical properties of sintered silica carbide are greatly affected by the nature of the starting material used to prepare it. It is preferable that the silicon carbide contain as much .beta.-SiC powder as possible.
Silicon carbide powder has been prepared by the reaction of carbon powder and silica sand by current pass heating. In this method, the heating temperature is about 1900.degree. C. which is very high and causes vaporization of silica sand. Consequently, the amount of silicon carbide recovered is relatively low. Further, this reaction requires a long reaction time.
A need exists for a process of producing .beta.-SiC powder at high yields with short reaction times.